A variety of devices may be mounted for tilting movement. For example, a video display may be mounted for tilting movement to permit the viewing angle of the video display to be adjusted.
Unfortunately, current tilting mounts have a number of drawbacks. It is desired that such mounts both permit tilting, but also enable the device to be secured in the desired position. As one solution, a tiltable mount may be configured with a manual lock. This lock may be unlocked to permit the device to be tilted, and then re-engaged to lock the device in position once adjusted. These mechanisms are cumbersome and time consuming to use, because for even small adjustments the mechanism must be completely unlocked and then relocked.
In other situations, if the weight of the device is minimal, a simple friction-type device such as a rotatable knob that creates a compressive force can be used to limit movement of the mount. When a user applies sufficient pressure, the friction force is overcome, permitting the position of the device to be adjusted. Such a solution does not work, however, if the overhung weight moment of the device is very high, as then the friction force which is necessary to simply maintain the device in position is so high that it makes adjustment of the device difficult. In addition, such a device also then resists upward tilting. When the device is very heavy, the user must then overcome the weight of the device and the frictional force to tilt the device upwardly.
An improved tilt control mechanism is desired.